List of deleted/changed scenes
The Cat-napping * A few facial expressions and pieces of dialogue were changed over time. * Originally, one of the "Later" time cards said "Later..." and below that was "Serbian: Kasnije..." but the bottom text was replaced with Poofy as a clock saying "Tick tock!" * The summary on the back was changed. * Originally, Bob was named Tom, and Tom was named Bob. Crisis of the Cartoons * This comic was not written with a proper ending. A sequel is being written to fix this problem. The reason why there is no proper ending is that staplers can't ''correctly ''staple more than 20 pages, so the rest of the battle was not able to be added. * The original title was "Training to Destroy". Back in Business * While Red rats out Gumball, he mentions Cally's date, but he does not know his name. Originally, Red was to say his name, but the name given to him in a classic comic could not be found. * Originally, when Red ripped off Spongebob's nose, he screamed at him. This was put in by mistake, so it was removed. Two Hungry Cats and a Mouse * This comic was to be drawn on printer paper, but there was none at the time of being written, so lined paper was used instead. The Soda Can * The original title was "The Hectic Danger". * Red's face on the cover was redrawn many times. * Elle was to appear in this comic, and a star on the left side was originally on the cover, with Elle and the words "Starring Elle!" inside of it. ** She was removed due to Crisis of the Cartoons, which stars Elle, was being written at the same time as The Soda Can. Elle was not to be a regular character, so her appearance in this comic was removed. * The original back cover had Poofy wearing a tuxedo and looking determined with his hands on his hips and the summary, "Poofy becomes a spy after Red decides to be a villain and kidnaps Cally." Vanilla Crackers * The original color of the logo was red and orange. It was changed to red (Poofy), blue (Cally), and purple (& Red). It was finally changed to only red, making it the second comic to have only one color for the title color pattern. * Two fourth wall-breaking scenes were changed. In both, Poofy rats out Theinvisiblehotdog for making mistakes in drawing. These were changed when Theinvisiblehotdog got a white-out pen and could correct these mistakes. Classic Episodes * The classic comics had to be condensed so they could fit into less than 30 pages, especially "Fired?" * Also, more classic comics were to be added, but were moved to a second volume because of the same reason. Dog Day pt. 1: Bow-Wow Down * The original title was just "Dog Day" but it had to have "pt. 1" added to it because the comic was split into two parts. * Dog City was originally going to be called Dog Town. Dog Day pt. 2: Au-Dog-Racy No More * The original title would have had an exclamation mark after it. Make or Break * Pages 5-8 were completely different. The comic was nearly done, when pages 5-8 went missing, so they were redone. Originally, Cally broke the record for most oysters eaten in 3 minutes, and then went to use the bathroom. She then goes to Flobby Lobby (which was called Bobby's Blobby Globby Lobby in the original version). She buys all of the garden gnomes in the store. A cashier asks why she's buying them, but Cally says "Don't ask". She drives home, and it shows hundreds of bags with the gnomes inside. It then shows Poofy drinking soda, but falling asleep. Later that night, Red turns off the light and Poofy wakes up. He runs into the TV due to terror and it's stuck around his head. He then goes outside and asks Cally what she's doing. ** After the comic was finished, these pages were found. Tuna Soda * Originally, this comic was to have Red patent, market, and mass-produce Tuna Soda and get rich and greedy. He then would start rivalries with other soda companies. ** There was an original version of the cover that depicted this. * Bob was actually going to explain the process, but it was replaced with a joke about Bob taking forever to explain it. * The double entendre in this comic that was said by Bob was going to be even less tame of a joke. Comic Collab * There were pages used to write down the storyline. They were going to be added at the end, but they ended up not being put in. Super Bowl Bully * After Red says that the pinwheel stick on his hat "can be anything you want it to be", Poofy thinks for a moment and realises that that is a double entendre. Originally, Poofy was to make this more obvious and say "Ew". Two Hungry Cats and a Mouse (remake) Posh Pal * Originally, Gerald was not going to be verbose. But, very early in the comic's creation (specifically in the 5th panel on page 1), that trait was added. * When Red is giving his speech to Poofy and Cally at the end, he was going to mention that he felt it was shoehorned in. This was actually supposed to be in the comic, but Theinvisiblehotdog actually forgot. * The original title was "Fancy Friend". World War III pt. 1: A Safe Place * The original title was "World War III pt. 1 - Atomic Preparation". * Originally, at the end many main characters were going to be huddled up together and shedding tears. * The mystic that predicted the war was going to actually be the real-life mystic. * Foo was originally going to be Food, but the boxes were too small to fit the letter D. World War III pt. 2: Handkerchiefs * The original title was "World War III pt. 2 - Apocalyptic Revolution". * The gang was supposed to wear handkerchiefs throughout, but, yet again Theinvisiblehotdog forgot. * The original plot was "The ones that stay with the group try to find life and restore the country." Tooth Trouble Cloned Cat * There were going to be more scenes of the clone extermination. Behind the Scenes * The story was going to be more realistic. Category:Lists